


You've Got A Big One, Mr. Fairchild

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: "It's big." A filthy little Simon/Martin drabble.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Simon Fairchild
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	You've Got A Big One, Mr. Fairchild

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "huge cocks" at fail_fandomanon. Entirely consensual.

"It's-" Martin licks his lips. "It's big."

"Of course it is." Simon doesn't even sound smug, just self-assured. He reaches out and takes Martin's hand, guiding it between his legs. "It's a good thing you are a big boy, too."

Martin blushes, but he doesn't argue; he wraps his fingers around Simon's cock, feeling it throb against him. He tries to imagine what it would be like to have it inside him, impaling him, stretching him open- it makes his own cock twitch and heat rise on his face, which makes Simon laugh.

"Yes," Simon says, stroking Martin's face. "You can take it."


End file.
